


Why Should I Love You?

by Ritzykun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Judai is within his own mind, M/M, Selfshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Judai questions Haou on the subject of his love.Random one-shot.Light, mentioned Selfshipping.





	Why Should I Love You?

Haou sat on the edge of the dock, watching the dark waves and foam roll in from the restless waters. It was a nice night, quiet, with no animals or things to disturb him. He could the sound of feet behind him a few moments later, stiffening, but not turning around; he knew who it was. Judai Yuki walked up to Haou, knelt down, and hugged his darker half from behind, laying his chin on the black coated shoulder and joined the golden eyes next to him in the task of staring out at the waves.

Judai sighed, just like the many times before, he got no reaction out of Haou when he hugged him, none. He moved his lips to the other's ear, brushing it, and smiling a bit when Haou jumped a little at the unexpected action, though he kept his gaze to the water. "Haou..." He whispered, gently nipping at the lobe of the golden-eyed man's ear. "Do you love me?" A second passed and the question registered in Haou's mind, his golden irises widening.

"Aibou...why should I love you...I don't have that emotion...you of all people should know..." Haou never turned his head, just stared out at the dark waters, flinching when Judai bit his ear. The other smirked, obviously pressing Haou to answer with a simple 'yes', though Haou had no need to, he had no emotion, the utter opposite of his lighter half. Haou growled a little, turning Judai to face him, golden eyes boring into chocolate ones. "I don't love you...In the way, you wish me to..." Haou dropped his head, sighing.

Judai looked a bit hurt, but that didn't stop him from pressing Haou more for a different answer, "Why? You can tell me." Haou looked up, his eyes hard and unmoving, as he glared at Judai, clearly not wanting to discuss the subject at length.

Haou shrugged, looking to the ground again, clearly finding it more entertaining than the one before him. "Why should I love you...I despise you...your happiness and having 'friends'…..it's all sickening to me..." Golden eyes were forced up by a warm hand, and into the gaze of determined brown.

"Haou...I love you...why can't you return my love..." The Osiris student was clearly brokenhearted, but clung to Haou, gripping his coat.

Haou closed his eyes, bringing his hands up, and rubbing at his temples. "I love you because you are me, and I am you...darkness and light, one and the same...can't you see that...you are my Aibou...and that is how I love you..."

Judai let go of Haou's coat, letting his hands drop to his lap, and staring at them. "Okay, I think I get what you mean, why you don't love me my way...but in your own way. You can't bring yourself to say it though, which is why you're saying reasons 'Why you can't love me', and I accept that." Judai looked up. "But, can you at least, tell me that you love me? And be sincere?"

Haou nodded, drawing Judai into a hug, his mouth near the other's ear. "Aibou...I love you..."

There the two stayed in their embrace, Judai happy to hear the words from Haou's mouth, and Haou, partially glad Judai's nagging had stopped. Perhaps he really did love the boy? Those feelings, he knew could never be shown...because he didn't have them...or did he...

Maybe a later time would tell, for now, the two were there together, and that was good enough for them both.


End file.
